


January 2018 Tumblr Bits

by Merfilly



Category: Dark Shadows (1966), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Various prompted replies from tumblr in January 2018





	January 2018 Tumblr Bits

_Dark Shadows, Julia/Barnabas, History Repeating_

"I forbid you to obsess over me, Barnabas," Julia said in a firm tone, brooking no argument, yet he opened his mouth anyway.

"You fear I will repeat past mistakes?" he demanded.

"I know you will, for your life is full of history cycling around those mistakes," she retorted.

+++

_3 Sentences, Bones/Spock_

It was utterly illogical to remain as perfectly quiet as he could be, simply for the sake of the head resting on his thigh. However, it remained that the good doctor had put himself through veritable exhaustion in combating the illness affecting them all. So Spock continued to be still, quiet, and read as Leonard slept on.

+++

_Rebels, Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla - When the war is over._

"Ever made any plans for when this is all over?" Kanan asked her, sitting on a rise, watching the sun set with Hera.

"Ryloth will need me, if she'll have me back," Hera said, as duty-conscious as ever, and Kanan sighed.

"It's alright to live for yourself someday, Hera."

+++

_Star Wars, Young!Maul and Old!Obi-Wan in Maul x 2 'verse_

Obi-Wan sprawled in the dirt, lightsaber flicking off as it left his hand, and he made an audible noise of lost breath.

The younger Maul started to press the advantage before he inwardly cringed, knowing his elder self would likely try to beat him if he did, and he stepped back.

"Very good, and more proof I have much to do to get back in shape," Obi-Wan said, confusing the young former Sith more than ever.

+++

_Star Wars, Covenant (OC)/Ahsoka —warmth and comfort_

"You're lucky you're almost cute and have a nice ass," Ahsoka grumbled as Covenant wrapped around her even more tightly, trying to stop shivering.

"Can't… possibly… be too hot… for you," he stuttered out, aware that his skin was frigid to the touch from his dunking in the ice-laden river.

"No, but you smell like a bantha in the sun," she teased him, grinning as she floated a blanket over them to better warm him up.

+++

_Maul x 2 'verse drabble_

Savage paced back and forth, his tension communicating itself so clearly to the elder Maul, even as the younger was having his arm set by Obi-Wan. It had taken Feral realizing that the younger wasn't using that one as much to know it was broken from the mission the day before.

Finally Savage stalked over to the elder.

"How do I help him break whatever this is in him, that makes him see injury as weakness to be hidden?"

The elder Maul snorted, but his face softened. "Be you. There are reasons I am as you know me. Mostly for your sake."

+++

_3 Sentences, Dani (oc)/Shaak Ti_

There were no clones present, no Kaminoans, as Shaak Ti shed her robes to reveal a close fitting bodysuit to her chosen mate. They were at the dive tank used for teaching the clones how to do underwater maneuvers, and Dani could actually feel the primitive distaste for deep water in her lover.

"Don't worry, love; I can show you how to swim," Dani said as she slipped free of her own outer garments.

+++

_3 Sentences, Numa and Waxer and Boil_

They had wanted to go back and provide for her, but the red tape and Ryloth’s disorganization had stopped the pair. That did not stop either Waxer or Boil from shouting and falling over themselves to get to this new mechanic in the Republic’s Support Corp of Technicians. It certainly didn’t stop Numa’s joyful “nerra, nerra!” and the hug that followed.


End file.
